thing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thing-Thing 4
Thing Thing 4 (Spoiler Warning) Project 154 escapes from Vahl Dreig's containment room on a quest to find the person who made him/her into a bio-weapon, so he/she may get his/her revenge. On his/her way he/she runs into Project 153 who tries to kill him/her in an attack helicopter, but ultimately fails and is apparently killed when it crashes. Nearly at his/her destination, Project 154 runs into Project Hades, one of the most powerful bio-weapons ever created. After defeating Hades, Project 154 moves into System Corps' main office, only to find the CEO is not present. The CEO appears on many screens and makes a long speech to 154 before removing his/her healing factor with a strange gas. 154 is then ambushed by countless waves of SystemsCorp employees, which he/she has no chance of stopping. When 154 apparently dies, you hear the CEO tell someone to get their buyers on the line because they have "worked out the kinks". List of weapons: Pistols Bren 10: Medium damage, high rate of fire USP Tactical: low damage, very high rate of fire CZ-75b: Low damage, high rate of fire 1911 A1: Medium damage, medium rate of fire 1911 Custom: medium damage, medium rate of fire Magnums Viper .44 Magnum: High damage, low rate of fire Desert Eagle: Very high damage, low-medium rate of fire SMG's MAC-10: Low-medium damage, very high rate of fire MP-5K: Average damage, medium rate of fire Beretta 93r: Low damage, three round burst Steyr TMP: Low damage, high rate of fire Assault Rifles Krinkov: Medium damage, fast rate of fire HK-416: Low damage, fast rate of fire Tavor: Low-medium damage, fast rate of fire AK-47: Medium damage, medium rate of fire XM-8: Low damage, fast rate of fire Battle Rifles HK-91 Description: High damage, medium rate of fire SOCOM 16 Description: High damage, medium rate of fire LMG's HK-21: High damage, high rate of fire Mini-Vulcan: Unusable by the player. Mounted on Project 153's helicopter. Shotguns Bernelli M4: High damage, medium rate of fire USAS-12: High damage, three round burst Pancor Jackhammer: High damage, high rate of fire Special/Experimental EX-41: High damage grenade launcher, low rate of fire, splash damage GL-08 Flechette: Same as EX-41, but each grenade shoots piercing projectiles in all directions after detonating. XM-6 Flechette Rifle: High damage, High rate of fire, piercing projectile Gauss Pistol: Medium Damage, high rate of fire, penetrating hitscan. Limited range; shots barely travel off-screen. Gauss Shotgun: Very high damage 6-pellet spread, low rate of fire, penetrating hitscan. Limited range; shots barely travel off-screen. Not used by enemies. Picked up from Genetics Lab first armory. XM-345 Skull Drill: One shot one kill, slow rate of fire, seeking projectile requires lock-on (cursor will turn red). Does not work against bosses. Not used by enemies. Picked up from Genetics Lab first armory. Laser Cannon: Very high damage, low rate of fire, penetrating hitscan. Low range; shots barely travel off-screen. Not used by enemies. Picked up from Genetics Lab first armory. Hades Rifle: Very high damage, Very low rate of fire, piercing projectile. Not used by other enemies. Picked up from Hades after defeating him. N.U.K.E. : Kills all enemies within a wide radius (off-screen as well) with one shot. Infinite ammo, long reload time. The weapon fires an invisible range-limited (off-screen shots may not hit anything) hitscan, which must come in contact with an enemy or surface (wall, ground, etc.) to cause the deadly explosion. Not used by enemies. Requires all achievements (see Options -> Game Stats) to unlock in the Armory.Category:Thing-Thing Games